1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program that enable the determination of an appropriate action of an agent capable of autonomously performing various actions (autonomous agent), for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a state predicting and action determining method, there is for example a method of applying a partially observed Markov decision process and automatically constructing a static partially observed Markov decision process from learning data (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-186326, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In addition, as an operation planning method for an autonomous mobile robot or a pendulum, there is a method of making an action plan discretized in a Markov state model, and further inputting a planned goal to a controller and deriving an output to be given to a controlling object to thereby perform desired control (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-317165 and 2006-268812, which are respectively referred to as Patent Documents 2 and 3).